


Turbulence

by DearCat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Please Send Help, Vacation, my tagging game is weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Ichigo just wants to take a vacation.





	Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> So I forgot it's valentine's day but I had a hard day in the office so I made this as stress relief.  
> Happy Valentines! <3

After Aizen and the Quincies, there had been some semblance of peace. Not calm, but peace. There still was the everpresent villain of the week. Mostly small fries, though, and very easy to deal with. Good stress relief if tiresome on long days. It’s just that in a way it makes it seem like Ichigo’s life will forever be fixing whatever mess Soul Society got into this week. Not that he can blame some of the wannabe enemies, some actually have very good reasons.

That being said, going after Soul Society means going after some of the people Ichigo cares about the most. So it can’t be allowed. All the same, Ichigo needs a little break and so he figures they can survive without him for a week or two. He’s taking a vacation. Ichigo books his flight and packs his bags. As he boards the plane, he almost can’t believe that no disaster struck to prevent him from leaving.

Which is why he can’t muster more than slight irritation when he takes his seat and it turns out his neighbour is none other than Urahara. Of course, he’s coming along, control freak that he is. Ichigo only rolls his eyes and settles more comfortably in his seat. Kisuke beams at him from behind his fan. The man looks like someone vomited green all over him. The hat and fan are still the same, thankfully. And isn’t that pathetic? Ichigo is actually glad for them now.

He looks the man over without bothering to hide it. “You look like a cross between broccoli and bad decisions.”

The stranger at the other side of Urahara snorts and covers it up with a cough.

Kisuke pouts. “So cruel, Kurosaki-kun.”

Ichigo rolls his eyes and puts his earphones on, prepared to relax and ignore the entire world during his flight. It goes well for about two hours, that is when the turbulence strikes. Out of nowhere, there’s a hand holding his tight and Ichigo turns incredulously at Kisuke who has turned even paler than he normally is.

Ichigo is struck speechless for all of a second. “Seriously?”

The mulish look the blonde sends him is answer enough. “I hate flying.”

Ichigo feels like pointing out that this is the same man who casually set the last enemy on fire for interfering with “science”. He doesn’t. Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo actually possesses a functioning survival instinct. He just chooses to ignore it, mostly. Although he does wonder at the flying carpet.

Instead, he forces his almost bloodless thumb to caress the other man’s hand. When Kisuke turns to look at him, momentarily startled, Ichigo brings their joined hands to his lips and kisses the blonde’s knuckles.

The surprised look being thrown his way makes Ichigo bite back a reflexive smile. “I’m just distracting you.”

“Distracting me?” The blonde looks impossibly unimpressed.

Ichigo raises his eyebrow. “You’re not trembling anymore.”

Kisuke seems to thinks it through before nodding. The blonde slumps against him. Ichigo smiles, kissing the top of the scientist's head. This vacation just got more interesting.


End file.
